Pensamentos
by Ninfadora J. Tonks
Summary: 5º ano, os marotos estão mais marotos do que nunca, o que acontecerá, quando Almofadinhas lê o diario de Lily...
1. O livro de Poçoes

**Oi... Bom, é a primeira Fic que eu posto mas já escrevi algumas, acho que tenho experiência, mas as outras só amigos e amigas leram, então quero ver o que dá.**

**Por favor mandem reviws,**

**boa leitura. **

**Pensamento que o Harry vê na pensera do Snape, do pai dele no 5º livro **

**Para os que não sabem:**

Eles estavam prestando a prova dos nom's, Thiago estava solto e uma cadeira, aparentemente já tinha acabado, assim como Sirius, Severo estava concentrado, escrevendo rápido, Remo e Pedro eu não lembro **(N.A: não estou com o livro aqui, me desculpem, logo reformularei esse começo)** acaba o tempo e eles saem, Severo esta com a folha de perguntas na mão, lendo e relendo nos jardins os marotos se sentam a sombra de uma arvore, Thiago brinca com um pomo de ouro q depois explica q foi roubado, Pedro olha o showzinho concentrado Remo esta lendo um livro, ele diz para Thiago parar pois senão, Pedro mijará nas calças, Sirius fica entediado, se levanta e vai na direção de Severo, acompanhado por Thiago, que lança uns feitiços em "ranhoso", ele revida com um Semctusempra(não é revelado o nome da magia neste livro, o nome foi descoberto no 6º) os dois ficam enchendo o saco do ranhoso e ameaçam tirar a cueca dele,usam o feitiço do corpo preso em Ranhoso e nisso, Lily protege Snape, e ele diz que não precisa que uma sangue-ruim o proteja Lily sai correndo chorando.

Agora vamos a fic:

Thiago vai atrás dela correndo muito rápido até a porta do castelo, onde pára, pois percebe que a raiva de Lilian é maior que a vontade de Thiago de beijá-la, então ele volta, com muitos olhares seguindo sua cara de decepção .

- Mau jeito, Pontas.- diz Sirius quase rindo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – diz ele irritado - quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do ranho...

Mas quando ele vira para o lado em que Snape devia estar com o feitiço do corpo preso, ele não está lá. Thiago sussurra uns xingamentos e faz um sinal para Remo e Pedro o seguirem, eles saem correndo muito rápido, principalmente Pedro, que age como se Thiaqo fosse seu mestre, enquanto isso, Sirius, já esta a meio caminho do castelo, deduzindo a idéia de Thiago para pegar o Mapa do Maroto.

Quando eles estão chegando ao topo da escada que fica na frente do salão Principal, eles encontram Mia Janay, ela tem uma enorme paixão por Thiago, mas na opinião dele, ela é só mais uma aluna da Corvinal apaixonada, e cheia de esperanças, ao se cruzarem Thiago e Sirus lançam a ela, um olhar que supostamente dizia, continue a me amar, que eu também curto você, era um olhar que eles faziam para todas as garotas que passavam, fora Lily e suas amigas,enquanto isso em suas cabeças, se passava o pensamento de que se a garota ainda acreditava naquele olhar feito diariamente a 4 anos com certeza não merecia ficar com eles, mas , as vezes, se a menina fosse muito bonita e se "derretesse" muito eles a lançavam um beijo, como se dessem um selinho no ar e, logo em seguida a chamavam para sair. Mas como não foi o que houve naquele momento, eles continuaram andando, e logo chegaram ao quadro da mulher gorda...

Ah!!! Não, esqueci completamente! – disse Sirius de repente com um ar de preocupação.

- Esqueceu do que, Almofadinhas? – diz Remo.

- Eu tinha um encontro agora, mas não lembro onde e nem mesmo com quem era!

- Sai com tantas garotas que nem sabe a ordem da lista! Você é demais, Almofadinhas! – diz Thiago, agora rindo e esquecendo completamente que estavam parados na frente da mulher gorda. Que estava dormindo profundamente

Será que um cachorro ou um maroto desesperado corre mais, em? – disse Sirius muito preocupado – ou será que um veadinho corre mais rápido? – acrescentou, agora bem despreocupado e rindo.

- É UM CERVO – berrou Thiago muito irritado.

- O que é que tem o cervo, em? – disse a mulher gorda sonolenta e irritada – alguma coisa a ver comigo? Sei que não, então... POR QUE ME ACORDARAM DESSA FORMA? – agora ela não parecia tão sonolenta. – e a senha... – falou ela, desejando muito que eles saíssem da sua frente para voltar a dormir.

- Seboso, lave os cabelos – disse Thiago rindo e ouvindo mais duas risadas , achou estranho e quando olhou, Sirius já estava virando corredor, correndo, na forma de maroto mesmo.

- Flibbertigibbet – disse Remo se metendo bruscamente entre Thiago e a mulher gorda enquanto o quadro girava.

- Ah! Eu preferia a outra senha... – falou Thiago, que ainda ria da própria piada

- Olha, pontas, eu não quero interromper sua piada sobre o ranhoso, mas pensei que você só viria aqui para pegar o mapa. – disse Pedro

- É verdade. Esperem aqui! – falou ele decidido, e parando de rir.

O bruxo correu até o dormitório e pegou o mapa no seu malão,e já estava procurando Snape e descendo a escada quando viu o pontinho marcando ao lado, o nome Sirius Black, conversando com Camile, a amiga de Lily, então quando chegou na sala comunal, ele, Pedro e Remo começaram a procurar "Severo Snape" no mapa.

- Eu disse que deveríamos ter posto ranhoso no mapa – comentou Thiago fingindo irritação, - seria mais fácil achar –

- Ah! Cala a boca e procura, Pontas – disse Remo.

- Nas masmorras! – disse Pedro depois de algum tempo.

- Ai meu Merlim! Acabei de olhar a sala de feitiços aqui no mapa, tenho um trabalho para entregar semana que vem! – disse Remo

- e eu um dever para amanha! –lembrou Pedro.

- para você Aluado, cara desencana, é só pra semana que vem

- mas é muito complicado, pra sua informação, o professor me deu como um trabalho extra por ter azarado o Ranhoso – explica Remo

Ta bom, ta bom, e pra você Rabicho, há há há, eu fiz o dever, enquanto você comia, seu guloso, eu vou! - Então correu novamente ao dormitório, pegou a capa da invisibilidade e saiu pelo retrato.

Quando chegou perto do pontinho marcado "Severo Snape" colocou a capa e o mapa em sua bolsa (depois de deixar o pergaminho branco novamente) e foi ao encontro de Severo.

- Beleza Ranhoso?, - disse ele sem olhar diretamente para o outro – ah! Estava estudando poções... – agora olhando o livro que Snape tentava enfiar o mais rápido possível na bolsa – então salvar seu livro de poções é mais importante do que duelar, e perder, de mim. Então... foi você que pediu Seboso..._expeliarmus _e também, _levicorpus_ – disse Thiago apontando a varinha para o inimigo –ah! E é claro que fiquei curioso, _accio, livro de poções. _E... Seboso, sabe porque é bom ficar um pouco pendurado de cabeça para baixo? – disse o maroto abrindo o livro na primeira pagina – porque as idéias vão todas para a cabeça! Thiago riu e continuou a ler o incomum livro de poçoes

**Oi gente, gostaram desse capítulo? **

**Respondam por reviw, não machuca e me incentiva a postar o próximo capítulo, que por acaso tem muitas emoções...**

_- Beijei Lílian Evans! E a melhor, ela me beijou também! - _

_- Fala sério Pontas, você pode até ter dado uns amassos em mais da metade da população feminina de Hogwarts, mas nenhum maroto consegue ficar com as amigas de Lily e muito menos, com a própria Lílian Evans! – _

**Estou com o próximo capitulo pronto, vou postar ele semana q vem ou na próxima ,porque quero deixar vocês curiosos.**

**Mas primeiro eu quero 3 reviws, pode demorar o quanto for.**


	2. Beijo

**Oi, esse capitulo vai ser curtinho, mas no próximo eu capricho...**

_- Beleza Ranhoso?, - disse ele sem olhar diretamente para o outro – ah! Estava estudando poções... – agora olhando o livro que Snape tentava enfiar o mais rápido possível na bolsa – então salvar seu livro de poções é mais importante do que duelar, e perder, de mim. Então... foi você que pediu Seboso...expeliarmus e também, levicorpus – disse Thiago apontando a varinha para o inimigo –ah! E é claro que fiquei curioso, accio, livro de poções. E... Seboso, sabe porque é bom ficar um pouco pendurado de cabeça para baixo? – disse o maroto abrindo o livro na primeira pagina – porque as idéias vão todas para a cabeça! Thiago riu e continuou a ler o incomum livro de poçoes_

Ficou vagando pela escola o resto daquele sábado, lendo as incríveis anotações de Snape – ah! então é isso que ele usa para ser o gêniozinho do professor Slughorn – ele estava lendo a última página das anotações de Snape, já eram 17:45 quando bateu em alguém, o livro caiu e se fechou.

Ele se virou para olhar quem era e Lílian Evans estava parada na sua frente! Ela deixou cair o livro de poções que estava segurando também, mas Thiago não pensou duas vezes, a agarrou e começou a beijá-la. Lily, como não conseguia afastá-lo pois ele é muito mais forte que ela, começou a gritar ameaças, que logo foram abafadas por um longo e quase romântico beijo de Thiago. Lily, no começo resistiu, mas depois que notou como era maravilhoso beijar Thiago Potter, "esse popular apanhador da Grifinória, lindo, alto, musculoso e..." ela cedeu. Colocou os braços em seu pescoço, começou a lhe beijar apaixonadamente, e quando os dois já estavam à algum tempo entrelaçados ela acordou de seu devaneio, empurrou o garoto com toda a sua força, pegou o livro de poções e saiu correndo. Thiago pegou o outro livro e foi feliz para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Lá, encontrou Sirius sentado, parecendo chateado em uma poltrona e Remo ainda ajudando Pedro a terminar o dever.

- Beijei Lílian Evans! E a melhor, ela me beijou também! – disse Thiago.

- Fala sério Pontas, você pode até ter dado uns amassos em mais da metade da população feminina de Hogwarts, mas nenhum maroto consegue ficar com as amigas de Lily e muito menos, com a própria Lílian Evans! Eu sei disso, Camille me deu um fora, disse que ela não daria certo com alguém como eu! Hunft! "Alguém como eu". Normalmente, eu dou o fora na garota. É a primeira vez esse ano que acontece o contrário. – disse Sirius.

- Não! É sério cara! Ela me beijou! – diz Thiago começando a duvidar que os amigos acreditariam nele – Quer dar uma lida nisso, Almofadinhas? Pega! – disse ele jogando o livro de poções para Sirius – Eu vou dar uma passeada por aí – disse desapontado, e saiu do salão. **(N.A. é engraçado dizer que pontas está desapontado).**

- Acabei! – Gritou Pedro entusiasmado.

- Ah! – diz Sirius pouco interessado, com a cara enfiada no livro.

- Ãããrh, meu Merlin, vou para cima antes que o senhor Almofadinhas me contagie com seu mau humor. - disse Remo olhando com cara de pouco caso para Sirius.

- Acontece, senhor Aluado, que o senhor Almofadinhas esta entretido, e não preocupado em festejar o fato do senhor Rabicho ter terminado o dever! – falou Sirius.

- Ótimo... – disse Remo – Ótimo, se esta tão bem-humorado quanto Pontas, eu vou sair um pouco -

- É, éé. Eu... também vou– falou Pedro tentando desafiar Sirius, mas com mais medo do que coragem.

- Tchau!

- Cara. Fala sério, esse é o salão comunal, você vai me expulsar daqui é? – disse Remo com um olhar de incredulidade que Sirius não pode ver pois já enfiara a cara no livro novamente.

Mas logo, Sirius estranhou, pois tudo estava escrito com uma letra feminina e caprichada, ele não demorou a perceber que aquele não era um livro de poções, e sim um diário! O diário de Lílian Evans! Tudo que Sírius via era histórias da vida de Lílian Evans com frases soltas do tipo "o Potter me dá náuseas" e "Ai, aquele Potter arrogante" e então quando virou a pagina, viu:

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu odeio o Potter_

_Eu acho que amo o Thiago!_

Sirius leu aquilo e um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios.

**E aí?**

**Gostaram, manda um review!**

**Gostaria de agradecer ao pessoal que mandou review**

_Rose Anne Samartinne_

_katec.kay__r_

_Ginna A. Potter_

**Bom gente, cada vez mais exigente, eu quero 4 novas reviews.**

**O próximo capítulo, será, um dia em que acontecem muitas emoções, narrado pelo Thiago/Pontas, depois pela Lily, e então pelo Sirius/Almofadinhas, não se preocupem que não vai ser chato nem a mesma coisa falada pelos três.**

**O cap pode demorar um pouco mais por que estou escrevendo outra fic e tambem tenho que estudar para provas e trabalhos à fazer, espero que entendam.**

**beijos, Ninfadora J. Tonks**


End file.
